


I think I have a crush on the new kid

by booandhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Smut, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles troublemaker takes Louis Tomlinson under his wings when he transferred to his school because of bullies how long will it take for them to realize how they feel about each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Highschool AU kudos and comments appreciated

"Oi, Styles that new kid looks fit." Zayn pointed out. We sat at the back of Mr.Howell's classroom. I looked over to him and he did look good: with his formfitting T-shirt; red chinos; red suspenders that showed off his ankle tattoo; he wore Toms; his hair was dark brown and he wore a beanie, his geek-chic look was finished with glasses. He looked pretty nervous but that was expected what I didn't expect was to fall in love with him.

"We have a new student joining us and I expect you to treat him with respect, especially you Styles." Mr. Howell warned.

"Who me." I innocently said causing a few sniggers, he just shook his ginger head fondly.

"Yes you, Louis sorry but you'll have to sit next to that menace." pointed to the only free seat which was next to me.

"Hi, I'm Louis as you probably already know." Louis introduced himsrlf.

"Nice to meet you Louis, Harry Styles trouble maker extraordinaire." I shook his hand.

"I kind figured." Louis laughed pointing to . We compared timetables and he was in all my classes.

"Guess it's my job to look after you." I said, I overheard some girls gossiping about Louis and I heard the words 'fit' and 'hot' well they weren't wrong.

"Thank you, I think." Louis took his beanie off and messed with his fringe.

"So Louis dearest, what caused you to move schools." I asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth as Louis expression dropped.

"Erm, I-I-I was bullied for being gay, ended up in hospital with fractured ribs." Louis stammered, playing with the end of his sleeve.

"Bloody idiots, they're alright over here, when I came out no-one said anything but that might have been because Liam and Zaynie over here threatened the school with bodily harm, don't worry you're pretty little head, we'll protect you." I chuckled as Zayn looked up from his drawing and gave a mock salute when he was mentioned

"Thank you Harry my knight in shinning armor." Louis swooned and the girls giggled.

"See Louis, you've already got the girls wrapped 'round your little finger." I pointed out. We chatted for a bit and I found out that Louis was a massive fan of football and supported Doncaster Rovers, his favorite colour was dark red, like his chinos and he wanted to do something was theater when he was older. The bell rang signalling first lesson English with Ms Calder.

"I hate being the new kid." Louis grumbled as everyone stared at him.

"Protect me Harry." Louis hid behind me as a group of girls approached him, they looked around confused and walked off.

"You know you are pretty short." I commented.

"You're just tall." Louis shot back.

We took out places at the back, Louis near the window, me next to him then Zayn, Liam and Niall who came in after us.

"Hey guys this is Louis Tomlinson, the new kid." I introduced him and he waved. Ms Calder walked in and gave us a lecture about GCSE's and other boring shit when she had finished she looked over at Louis and smiled.

"I haven't seen you, you must be new." She said, I saw Louis roll his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." He whispered.

"Fuck you Watson." I murmured, Louis and Zayn sniggered.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Ms Calder asked.

"No miss, nothing but Harry's warped sense of humor." He replied, the class snickered when I looked shocked. Oh, he was going to fit in fine.

The next lessons passed quickly, the highlight of them being Louis and me throwing paper planes and one got stuck in Zayn's hair, Zayn glared at us and threw it back, Louis threw it back but it hit the teacher who gave me and Louis detention.

"Detention on the first day." Niall chastised.

"I blame you." Louis threw a chip at me.

"Who, me?" I innocently said.

"You should drop the innocent act, no-one believes you." Liam said.

"Dearest Liam why must you hurt me so." I dramatically said, a few people snickered.

"I swear, you should be in the drama club." Niall pointed out.

"Speaking of drama we have it next." Zayn groaned.

"Hey I like Drama." Louis indignantly said.

"You're a proper Queer aren't you." Zayn teased. Louis threw a chip at Zayn's hair and Zayn glared at him.

"Better watch your mouth Zaynie or Tommo over here might get offended." I pointed at Louis who was pouting.

"Louis knows I'm kidding." Zayn hugged Louis.

"Yes Zaynie I love you even if we have only known eachother for a few hours." Louis pecked Zayn on the cheek and I heard some girls swoon,

"Bet you 5 quid everyone's going to think Louis and Zayn are together." Niall said to me.

"Don't feel like losing 5 quid mate." I laughed as Zayn made a face. Me and Louis had Drama with Ms Edwards-which Zayn was none too happy about (he fancied her, badly.) We waited outside of the classroom and I saw Payton walk up to us and hugged her, she had cut her dirty blonde hair until it resembled a pixie cut, her green eyes where lit up and she was wearing shorts and a band T-shirt.

"I swear to god if another person asks me if you and Zayn are together I will fucking kill them." She said to Louis.

"Louis, Payton. Payton, Louis." I introduced.

"Well what did you say?" Louis asked, smirking.

"Yes, of course." Payton evilly said.

"You know he will kill you for that." I shook my head at her antics.

"Who's going to kill who?" Maddy asked, her black hair was streaked blue and waist length, her dark brown eyes were glinting with amusement and she looked more tanned then before, her trip to Italy had done good, she looked the female version of Zayn-they were twins after all.

"Your brother is going to kill Payton because she's saying that Louis and him are together." I told her and she giggled.

"He loves you too much, anyway Niall would kill him but you were looking pretty coupely at dinner." Maddy teased Louis.

"No comment, so are you twins?" Louis asked Maddy who nodded. After a few minutes Ms Edwards opened the door and told us to sit on the floor in a circle, I sat next to Louis.

"So new year, hope you had a good summer, we are going to be performing a play this year and that will form part of your grade." Ms Edwards droned on about how important it was we participated, I spent the time observing Louis, his eyes were lit up with excitement and I was just enchanted by how beautiful he was.

"Someone's got a crush." Payton murmured.

"We will need some behind the screens people as well, so if you would like to do that see me." Ms Edwards said, she nearly squealed when she saw Louis.

"I remember you, you directed the play for the Green's last year and it was amazing." She beamed at Louis who grinned.

"Thank you miss." He said, chewing at his bottom lip.

"How would you feel if I made you director of this play?" She questioned, Louis nearly fainted.

"I would love to thank you Miss." He squealed.

"Drama geek, so did you actually direct a play?" I asked him, Louis nodded.

"It was really difficult but I love a challenge." He said, running a hand through his hair. The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly and before we knew it, it was the end of the day. I exchanged numbers with Louis and promised to text him, I walked home and when I got there it was empty as expected, Mum was out of the country with Robbin and Gemma was out. I text Louis switching on the T.V 'what you up to?'

he replied seconds later 'doing homework :('

I laughed, 'lucky you...'

'as if, what're you doing.'

'watching T.V'

'You should start your homework Haz'

I smiled at the nickname

'But Louuu it's boring :('

'You'll thank me when you pass your GCSEs Haz' He sent me a picture at the pile of homework we got.

'Okay, okay I'll do it.' I sighed and started writing an essay about Romeo and Julliet, when I'd finished I made some food and fell asleep on the coach after texting Louis 'goodnightXx'


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my Phone bleeping and I checked it and it was Louis,

_rise and shine :P_

**'fucking hell Lou, it's 7 in the morning.'** I groaned when I saw the time, I had half an hour to sleep bloody dickhead.

' _If I have to be up so do you, we've got school incase you forgot..._

 **I don't get up until half 7 sometimes 8**. I shook my head, I was not a morning person.

_Lazy bastard, Lottie got me up at half 6 :/ said she couldn't sleep, the joys of being an older brother_

**Haha and you chose to wake me up because...** I smiled, Louis was so cute sometimes.

_So you weren't late to school and you could feel my pain plus I was bored, Lottie's watching T.V_

**I am glad to be a source of entertainment for you Lou, you do realize I am going to look like shit now with bags underneath my eyes**

_Whatever Styles, you could wear a bin bag and look attractive,_ I blushed, Louis thought I was attractive.

 **I might try that you know...** I got up and threw on a Ed Sheeran T-shirt(Payton was so going to nick this off me later) and a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, I tied a green bandanna to my hair, it was growing out and I didn't feel like cutting it. I ate some Coco-pops and checked my phone.

_If you do, I swear you will start a trend._

**I don't think the school is ready for that yet..** I locked the door and put my headphones in, I was listening to Ed Sheeran's new album X, It was good. I heard my phone bleep and guessed it was Louis, I was right.

 _I agree, the school isn't ready for that yet, but what you are wearing isn't that bad._ I looked around and saw Louis talking to Zayn and Maddy, he beckoned me over.

"Whatcha listening too?" He asked, gesturing to my headphones.

"Ed Sheeran obviously." I replied with a teasing smile.

"Good choice Haz, glad you're not wearing a binbag." He laughed, as we walked to the classroom.

"I was going to but I couldn't find any, and you Louis Tomlinson, waking me up at 7 in the bloody morning." I shook my head.

"I was going to wake you at half 6 but I chose not to. Heaven forbid, I disturb your beauty sleep." Louis sarcastically said.

"If you did, I would've killed you." I shook my head, half 6 was way too early to be up. We took our places at the back of the classroom.

"You should try living in a house with two babies, it's terrible." Louis frowned.

"Big family Lou?" I asked, a big family would be nice. I did got kinda lonely living by myself, it was why I slept over at Zayn's so much.

"Yep try having 5 sisters and a baby brother, drive me mad. I'm glad our house is so big, I can shut myself in my room if I want. But I love 'em to bits." He smiled fondly.

"I'd love a big family, it's just me at the moment, Gem's in America and Mum and Robin are touring the world somewhere, it's pretty quiet." I said, the quietness was nice.

"Aww poor Harry all alone, you should come over today, Haz." Louis commented. "Lottie would love you, she's 14 and has had a crush on all of my boyfriends, it's cute."

"Where about do you live?" I asked, Louis told me he lived a few blocks off from me. walked in and the class quietened, he took the register and Zayn walked in a few minutes late.

"Why're you late Zayn? I was just talking to you." Louis laughed as Zayn glared at him

"Because Tommo, I was caught up by a crowd of girls I barely got out alive, all because someone ditched me for Hazza over here." Zayn looked accusingly at Louis, who tried to play it innocent.

"Zayn I have no idea what you're talking about." Louis said, innocently.

"It looks more believable than Harry's innocent look but I know you too well and everyone thinks we're dating because of Payton I will kill her." Zayn's eyes glinted murderously. Me and Louis started giggling.

"Aww Zaynie what did they do to you?" I asked sweetly.

"Knock it off Styles, they said that it was cute that Louis transferred schools to be with me and they hope we'll be togther forever." Zayn sullenly said, "now Liam's pissed off." Me and Louis couldn't hold it in and started to cry with laughter.

"Zayn, you are a right idiot." I chocked out, Zayn pouted. glared at us and I cheekily grinned at him. I could see Taylor walk up to Louis and held in a chuckle this was going to be funny.

"Hey Louis right?" She walked up to us and I bit my lip, Louis nodded not really paying attention talking to Zayn about football or something.

"So Louis do you want to go out with me?" She winked at him, and twirled her hair around her finger I felt Louis recoil.

"Try get yourself out of this." I whispered into his ear.

"Erm Taylor is it?" She nodded, "you're not really my type." I could hear Zayn snickering quietly.

"How could I not be, I'm everyone's type" She bent over so her cleavage was on show and I was about to be sick.

"I prefer cock, sorry." He turned around and blanked her, I saw her stomp off and sniggered.

"Was there not a better way to phrase that?" Zayn asked.

"I don't think so, Jesus anyone say desperate." Louis shuddered. The bell went off signalling first lesson which was maths. It passed fairly quickly and I learnt that Pythagoras was a clever bastard and knew loads about triangles. Also that Louis looked cute when he was concentrating: he would frown and chew on his lips. We had drama next-Louis' favorite lesson. We were told that we should audition and they play we were going to be doing Romeo and Juliet.

"You should audition as Romeo." Louis said, as we walked to English.

"And have someone like Taylor as Juliet, no thanks you" I sighed, it might be nice to star in a play, especially if Louis was directing it.

"I heard that Maddy was going to audition and do you think I'd let Taylor be Juliet. What kind of director do you take me for Styles." Louis said, feigning hurt.

"Maddy would be a good Juliet, I don't know Lou, I'll sleep on it." I said, sitting down.

"The joys of English." I heard Louis mutter. I saw Ms Calder walk in and she stood at the front.

"Alright class we'll be doing something different today." She announced. "We will be performing as Romeo and Juliet, pair off into twos."

"Dearest Harry would be the Romeo to my Juliet but don't die on my please." Louis teased, I heard Liam and Zayn snicker.

"Why Louis darling I would be happy too." I bowed.

"Boys, be serious." Ms Calder said, she winked at Louis and he rolled his eyes.

"What it is with me and girls?" He shook his head.

"Guess you're such a babe magnet Tommo." Zayn chuckled as Louis flipped him off.

"If you think about it Romeo and Juliet isn't much of a love story." Louis said, I gave him a questioning look and he carried on, "if you think about it, Romeo falls in love with Juliet a day after he is mooning for Rosaline and is pissed because she won't sleep with him. Kinda stupid if you ask me, also Juliet was 14 my sister's age and I really wouldn't want my sister sleeping around now. It's more infatuation than anything not love, and they die in the end all because of rash decisions. If anything it's kind of a warning to teens that don't rush into love." He finished.

"Louis is right with what he said, many people see Romeo and Juliet as a tragedy a sad love story and other's see it in the bitter reality that Louis does. Well done." Ms Calder congratulated.

"Nerd." I whispered. He blushed and flicked my ear.

"You're just jealous of my superior intelligence." Louis smirked. The lesson passed fairly quickly and as did the others, before we knew it, it was lunch time. We sat down and Liam smirked at us.

"Louis, you do realise, the entire school is talking about your rejection to Taylor." He said, Louis groaned and hit his head on the table. I laughed at him and he pouted. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and I was soon walking home with Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to Louis house with him, I was kind of nervous. What would they think of me?   
"Don't worry Haz, they won't bite." Louis reassured, sensing my distress. I weakly smiled.   
"I guess I am just a little nervous." I replied, playing with the end of my sleave.   
"You don't need to be curly, I'm sure they are going to love you." Louis grinned, "Lottie with definitely like you, she's always had a thing for my friends, she has the biggest crush on Zayn."  
We walked for about 5 minutes then reached Louis' house, it was only a few blocks of mine. Louis knocked on the door and his mum answered, she was almost a carbon copy of him, they had the same smile.   
"Hello dear, you must be Harry, Louis talked a lot about you." She winked at me and Louis blushed.  
"Mummmmm, now he thinks I'm some kind of creep." Louis whinned.  
"I already though you were a little weird Lou." I laughed as he pouted.  
"Curly, that is not fairrr. You are so going to gang up on me with mum." Louis pouted.  
"Life's not fair Lou." I smirked as he frowned  
"Come upstairs, I want my integrity intact." Louis guided me to his room and it was so Louis. The walls were a pale green and filled with countless football posters, clothes littered the floor and I chucked as I saw a picture of the four boys-they looked about 11 and were stood in front of the house, I could also see a pile of what looked like scrips on the desk.  
"Lou, have you heard of cleaning." I joked, I kicked my shoes off and laid on the bed.   
"I have better things to do. Like play footy and I have a play to orginize now." Louis commented, he lay next to me.  
"I guess you do Lou, so what are you thinking of doing after school?" I asked.   
"If I'm honest Haz, I really don't know. I think I will continue with Drama, I really love writing and directing. It makes me feel alive when I see people performing my plays. I would love to get scouted but we'll have to see. What about you Haz?" Louis asked me.   
"I dance, ballet more specifically. I would love to go to a dance college after school. We have a recital at the end of the year and I hope I get scouted for a dance college." I winced as I remembered the countless injuries I had got from ballet; bruised feet, broken limbs and many others. Payton was my dance partner, we completed each other and knew each others strengths and weaknesses perfectly.  
"You did seem like a dancer, you have this grace about you." Louis said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.   
"My parents are pretty supportive, when they are around. Which is not a lot." They were hardly ever around.  
"When's your birthday?" I randomly asked. "24th December, I was the best Christmas present my parents ever got." Louis snickered, "yours?"   
"February 1st. And I bet you were Lou." I rolled my eyes at him  
"Why must you hurt me so?" Louis feigned hurt and I sniggered.   
"Remember Lou, I was sent on this earth to deflate that massive ego of yours." I commented.   
"I do not a a massive ego Styles take that back." Louis warned.  
"Never." I denied. Louis pinned me down and started to tickle me mercilessly and I started to laugh hysterically.   
"L-L-Louis stop." I pleaded but he shook his head.   
"Louis, mum said that-" his younger sister ran out of the room and I pushed Louis off.  
"Well that was Lottie." Louis laughed.   
"Louissss know she thinks we were fucking." I complained and he sniggered.  
"Do you think so lowly of my sister? But yeah she does." Louis rolled his eyes as I blushed.   
"Well Harry, dinner is ready." Louis got up and I pulled myself up. We walked downstairs and Lottie gave us a knowing smile.   
I sat in the middle of Louis and Lottie. He did have a big family. The rest sat around us.   
I winked at Lottie who blushed a beet red.   
"Styles don't flirt with my sister." Louis whispered. I chocked on my water.   
"Louis are you trying to kill me?" I hissed.   
"I'm not over the fact you think I have a big ego." Louis pouted. I swolled my food and scoffed.  
"Yes Lou you're so egocentric, you should go out with Taylor, you'd be a great couple." I smirked as he nearly chocked on his water  
"Please Haz, don't talk about her, you'll put me off my food. Plus she's not my type if you get me." Louis discreetly flipped me off.  
"If by type you mean gender then I guess you are correct." I replied, I heard Lottie giggle.   
"Whatever Styles." Louis rolled his eyes. We finished eating and went upstairs after I thanked Jay.  
"I swear my mum loves you more than me." Louis complained.   
"Well, what isn't there to love about me." I smirked as Louis threw a pencil at me chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him.   
"Real mature Styles." Louis shook his head.   
"It's Tuesday isn't it." I asked, Louis nodded.   
"Ugh tommorow I've got rehearsals with Payton tomorrow." I groaned, "I love ballet but Madame Sophia really pushes us. I am going to be sore all week."   
"I might hold auditions for Julliet tomorrow, I wonder who'll audition." Louis got up and grabbed a notepad.   
"I heard Maddy will and maybe Taylor." I shuddered.   
"I think Maddy will get it. She's really pretty and is talented." Louis scribbled somwthing down. We lay there chatting about the play and almost anything until it was time for me to leave. When Louis walked me back and bid me goodbye, I fell asleep thinking of him.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my alarm and groaned. School was way too early. I checked my phone and I text Louis

Morning Lou, rise and shine :D I waited for a few seconds and got a reply from him

Morning Haz, you do realise it's only 6am. I checked the time and cursed. 

Liam thought it would be funny to set your alarm to 6am. 

Why didn't you tell me this before... It was too late to go back to sleep now. Damn Liam Payne to the pits of hell. 

Because Harry dearest I forgot and didn't you check the time you idiot :P

Nope Lou, and now you have disturbed my beauty sleep, anyways why are you up so early? Why was Louis awake at this time, how many cups of coffee had he drank? 

The twins woke me up half an hour ago, I will need a million cups of coffee to function, might have a nap in English. 

I laughed, Ms. Calder would love that, Louis was going to be moody today, it was going to interesting. 

Awww poor Louis, the twins are so cute tho. 

Try having them screaming at half 5, I've got the TV on for them, they seem happy enough. He sent me a picture of him and the twins, they looked so adorable and Louis did look kinda fit shirtless... 

They look innocent enough, I'm so bored, there's like 2 hours left till school. I am so going to kill Liam. I got up and got dressed into a tight band  T-shirt (5sos) and ripped black skinny jeans. I checked my phone and I had gotten a reply from Louis. 

hahaha I kinda feel sorry for him.... 

You should, I'm going to take buckets of coffee to school, I'm going to need it

A hyper Harry will be fun... oh and don't you have rehearsals today?

fuck I do :/ ugh I won't live through the day 

sucks to be you :P 

come over after auditions 

I'll see and yesterday Lottie asked if you were gay.... made an impression on my entire family Haz

She's cute if I was into that...

I'll pretend I never read that... anyway School yayy, ugh I have to deal with Taylor after school no doubt she'll audition .I frowned, I didn't like the idea of Louis and Taylor being together, he was mine. Maybe I was being  little possessive but I really didn't like her. 

lucky you Lou... I might audition as Romeo

you should, no doubt the entire female population would want to be Juliet 

I guess I'm that attractive, everyone wants a piece of this

Whatever Styles but I have a feeling I'm going to have a massive headache after auditions 

Aww poor Lou. I put my phone down and ate some coco pops. I put a jacket on-it was getting chilly as we neared towords October, I couldn't wait for the pumpkin drinks and Christmas. I sat down and drank my coffee, I flicked through the TV; nothing is interesting was on.

It's pretty cold today, I had to get up at 1am to put the heating on

I know Lou but it's nearly Christmasssss Haz it's September you dolt, Christmas is 4 months away. You are not getting me excited for Christmas. 

But Louuuu I really want snow. :( 

You are an idiot, snow in September?

We live in England anything is possible

True, but it was only just boiling hot a week ago. 

I know, I got heatstroke. I winced as I remembered what had happened, I fell asleep in the sun and it wasn't pleasant, I was sick and had a fever.

Trust you to get heatstroke, didn't you know to avoid the heat at 12-3. I sighed obviously Louis would know that, he had younger siblings. 

Well I do now... 

you're impossible, anyway it's time for school now. I looked at the time and it was 8am, time had flown by. I got up put a thermos flask of coffee in my bag, I didn't want to deal with a grumpy Louis; put a beanie on; locked the door and headed outside. I hummed along to 5sos and walked to school, I couldn't wait to pass my drivers test and drive to school. 

I walked to Louis and Liam, Liam hid behind Louis, unsuccessfully. 

"Liam you should be glad that I am too tired to cause you any bodily harm but I will get you when you least expect it." I hissed, Liam scampered off and Louis snickered. 

"Nice job Haz, I think he'll sleep with one eye open tonight." Louis laughed.  

"None messes with my beauty sleep." I yawned and leaned against Louis. 

"Seriously Haz, I've been up since half 5 and I'm ready to kill a bitch." Louis glared at ransom passers by and I swear I saw someone cower. We walked to the forum room and Louis laid his head on the desk. I got my Thermos out and sipped it. 

"Lou I've got some coffee, if you want some." I coaxed. Louis shot up and kissed me on the cheek, I felt my cheek heat up. 

"You have no idea how much I love you right now Haz." He contently said, he passed it me back and I put it back in my bag. 

"You're welcome Lou, and I didn't want you making anyone cry, you're down right scary when you're tired." I commented, Louis leaned his head on my shoulder and I heard someone awe, we weren't that cute. 

Zayn walked in just before the bell rang.

"What's wrong with Tommo?" He asked, pointing to Louis who was glaring at Taylor whilst leaning on my shoulder. 

"I got literally 5 hours sleeo, twins kept me up and woke me up at half 5 in the bloody morning. Needless to say, I'm not in the best of moods." Louis groaned and Zayn tutted. 

"Haz please can you go and tell those girls that I'm holding auditions and to only come if they actually have talent." Louis mummbled. I nodded and stood on the desk.

"Louis Tomlinson is holding auditions for Juliet today in the gym, please only come if you have talent as he is in an awful mood ane cannot be arsed dealing with 'wannabes'." I said, I bowed and got off the table. 

"Maddy is really looking forward to the play, I heard her singing in the shower." Zayn said. Louis perked up.

"She's really good I wish I could just give her the part, auditions will drive me crazy." Louis mumbled. 

"I feel for you mate." Zayn consoled. 

Forum passed and we walked to first lesson, Louis sat down and glared daggers at the clock.

"Lou what did that clock ever do to you." I teased.  Louis flipped me off. Ms Calder walked in a few minutes late and began to tell us that she would like us to carry on from yesterday. I turned towards Louis and saw him with his head on the desk. I saw Taylor walk towards us. I heard Louis groan. 

"I am way for fucking tired for this." Louis muttered.

"Hey Louis, been up all night partying?" Taylor smirked. 

"No Taylor I haven't, I've been up because of younger siblings and I have no patience for you so fuck off, and please put your boobs away." Louis said, not looking up. I could feel Taylor's anger and Zayn was snickering. 

"Louis darling you don't mean that. I'm coming to audition for Juliet. Heard that skank Maddy is going to audition so don't be worried." Taylor patted Louis arm and he swiftly moved away. Louis got up and I though he was going to hit her, I saw Zayn storm away. 

"Listen Swiftie, I don't want anything to do with you, you bitch. How dare you talk about Maddy like that! You should be glad my parents raised me not to hit girls. You are a spoilt little girl who needs a reality check and you have no chance in hell of getting the part. If I ever hear you talk about any of my friends again your life won't be worth living." Louis dangerously whispered, half the class was listening and I saw Zayn relax, his respect had gone up considerably for Louis since he had defended his sister. Louis glared at the rest of the class who looked away. 

"She needs to knocked of her high horse. Bitch, if she comes to the auditions I'll ruin her." Louis murmured. 

"My knight in shining armour." Maddy swooned, her chocolate brown eyes glinting with amusement. 

"It was nothing My lady." Louis got up and bowed. 

"Payton is going to kill her, let's just say she's a little possessive." Maddy smirked at Taylor. Louis put his head back on the desk. "I just want this day to be over already." Louis groaned as the bell rang. The next lessons past relatively quickly and it was lunch. 

"Heard you sassed Taylor." Niall sniggered. Louis nodded, his eyes closed and he was leaned against me. 

"Yep he did and it was funny as fuck, good luck at the auditions mate." Zayn replied. 

"I have the worst headache ever and I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep." Louis moaned. The rest of the day past quickly and before I knew it, I was walking to rehearsals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Louis' POV so look forward to that.   
> And I'm off to Italy so I might not be able to update but I'll try hard to update for you   
> Until next time  
> Xx


	5. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this update was meant to be on Tuesday or Wednesday but my phone broke so sorry and there is a POV change near the end so look out for that

LOUIS POV  
I groaned as I made my way to the auditions; there was a long line of girls. I sat down and saw Maddy at the front. I beckoned her over and she smirked.   
"You've got a long day ahead of you." She commented.   
"I know Maddy, I am so not looking forward to this, I would give you the part without the fuss but I would be accused of 'favouritism.' I won't live through this, sit down." I sighed and sipped my cup of coffee; curtsy of Ms. Edwards.   
"Really! You haven't even heard me sing." Maddy sat down and flicked through a notebook, filled with songs that I'd written, her eyes lit up. "You're my best bet plus Zayn did say you were pretty good." I commented.   
"Did you write all of these?" She asked, I nodded, "you're good."   
I called the next person over, she couldn't sing and had a tacky attitude, I told her that and she burst into tears, Maddy was stiflling laughter, I saw Payton walk up and smiled at her.   
"So Payton, what're you here for? Aren't you meant to be at rehearsals" I called her over and she sat down next to Maddy, I smiled as Maddy pecked her on the cheek;they were cute together.  
"I've got a bad back and the doctor said rest it for a week so Harry is going to have to cope on his own." She replied.   
My smiled turned into a frown as I saw Taylor walk past, I saw Payton glare daggers at her.   
"Hey Louis, I really don't know what the auditions are for, I'm sooo good you might as well just give the part to me and what are these queer bitches doing  here." She smirked at Payton and Maddy, I could see Maddy physically holding Payton down.   
"Fuck you Taylor, you will never half the talent that Maddy or Payton have, I am so done with you putting other people down, I have had probably 3 hours sleep and I am ready to tear my hair out because of your constant bitchiness, you can't sing nor can you act. When you go out into the 'real world' you're going to get a massive shock and I am 'queer' as you so nicely put it so fuck off." I hissed, I was ready to throw something at her but luckily for her she stomped off. The next hour past slowly as it could, I was sure that the entire female population had auditioned, finally they had finished.   
"I so owe you for staying with me today."  I got up and put my Jacket on, I checked my phone and smiled; Harry had text me. Payton sniggered.    
" You are so falling for Harry." She commented, I shook my head at her.   
"I have no idea what you're on about." Harry and I were just friends; nothing else. Payton just rolled her eyes at me.   
Harry wrote Having fun, just finished, I am so tired I could sleep for weeks, you could pop over if you wanted I've made pasta...   
Aww poor you, at least you didn't have to deal with Taylor... I'll be there in 5, pasta is my weakness...   
Better tidy up then :P   
I rang my mum and told her that I'd be at Harry's and not to wait up, she said it was okay. To be honest, I think she was happy I made friends. I knocked on Harry's door and he opened it, he looker sweaty and was shirtless I tried not to stare but he looked so fit he had a few tattoos on his torso, Harry smirked.   
"Like what you see." Harry suggestively said. I flipped him off and walked inside, I sprawled on the couch and kicked my shoes.   
"How'd reversals go?" I asked, Harry winced.   
"Perfectly, I will be sore for days though. Payton is such a skiver, how did the auditions go Lou?" Harry laughed when I groaned.   
"I have a Juliet now which is good but Taylor was being a bitch as usual, I have a feeling she will try and mess it but she can't, Ugh  I want to be scouted and  anything that goes wrong will be scrutinised I will kill her if anything goes wrong." I got up and started to pace; a habit I had inherited from my mum. Nothing would go wrong, it wasn't allowed too. Harry pulled me on to him and I squealed-a manly squeal.   
"Nothing will go wrong Lou, you'll be amazing just like you always are." Harry promised, I relaxed into Harry's embrace. We stayed like this for a few minutes, finding comfort in each others company. I was close to falling asleep but was rudely awaken by an alarm.   
"Harry what the fuck is that." I mumbled, Harry gently pushed me off him and got up.   
"That Louis dearest is the pasta." He pulled me up and lead me to the kitchen. I sat down at the breakfast bar.   
"Smells good. I can just about make toast, even the I burn it." I joked, it was true, I was hopeless at cooking.   
"Finally something you're not good at! I am pretty good at cooking, I am hoping to get a job at the local bakery." Harry commented, Harry put the pasta dish down and I thanked him. We ate in comfortable silence and I checked Harry out again for the millionth time; but he was Harry Styles, do you blame me?   
I put my plate in the sink and Harry mock glared at me.   
" Not going to wash it Lou." He asked, I laughed.   
"Harry, you have a dishwasher you idiot." I laughed when Harry blushed. We went to the living room and cuddled up on the sofa, Harry draped a blanket over us.   
"What do you wanna watch Lou?" Harry asked.  
I shrugged, "anything but a Christmas movie, Harry you can't get me excited for Christmas you Muppet." I rolled my eyes at Harry, he was like an overgrown toddler, but it was cute. Harry stuck his tounge out at me.   
"How about Divergent? Haven't seen it yet, but I have read the books, have you?" He asked, I nodded.  
"I cried reading the last book and then scoured the internet for fan fiction, such an unsatisfactory ending." I replied. I leant against Harry and was slowly drifting off.   
HLHLHLHLHL  
HLHLHLHLHLHLHHLHHLLHHLHLHHLL  
Harry's POV (I know changing povs in a middle of a chapter, sorry)   
I smiled at Louis' sleeping form, he looked so cute asleep, at peace. I got up and checked his phone and saw missed calls from his mum I rang her back, careful to not raise my voice above a whisper.   
"Hello Jay it's me Harry Lou's fallen asleep on my sofa and I didn't want to wake him up so is it okay of he sleeps over?" I beamed when she said it was okay. I hung up and draped a blanket over him. I switched the T.V and lights off and headed to bed.


	6. revelations

LOUIS POV  
I woke up to the sound of someone humming along to the radio, I looked around confused then realized I had fallen asleep on Harry's couch which was unusually comfortable.   
"See you've woken up Lou, someone's not an early bird." Harry teased, I threw a pillow at him which he easily catched.   
"If you're going to be like that Lou then you're not getting any pancakes." Harry walked away smirking.   
"Hazzzz don't be meannnn." I pouted and he beckoned me to follow him to the kitchen, he had made pancakes and I slathered nutella all over it. We ate in silence with the radio in the background; both of us too tired to speak. I washed up and realised I had nothing to wear.   
"Harryyy, I have nothing to wear." I complained.   
"You can borrow some of my clothes, but that will lead half of the population of her school thinking we fucked."  Harry laughed, I rolled my eyes and followed him upstairs.    
" Haz, love you need some colour in your life. " I joked as I looked through the blackness of this wordobe, I chose black skinny jeans and a band T-shirt, the shirt was baggy but warm, we walked together to school and Payton ran up to us and gave us a knowing look.   
"Told you Lou." Harry whispered into my ear, making me shiver.  I glared at Payton who just winked at me.   
"Not even my first week and I've already slept with a jock." I joked, Harry feighed offence.   
"A jock! Louis Tomlinson how dare you! I am not a stupid mindless fool who cares about nothing but football." He chased me and I set of running, I knew that I would be easily caught, I his behind the shed and heard Harry laughing, he caught me and shook his head.   
"Lou, this is probably the most predictable place to hide. Also its the making out corner." He thoughtfully added, I groaned.   
"Well fuck me, Payton's so going to think we fucked." The bell rang and we went to form we were a few minutes late and Mr.Howell just gave us a knowing look. I sat down and banged my head on the table, today was going to be fun.   
"Who rained on your parade?" Zayn sauntered in and winked at us. I flipped him off and he giggled, like actually giggled.   
"So Styles, getting it on with the new kid?" Zayn sniggered.   
"Yeah Harry, everyone's talking about it, when am I going to get an invite to the wedding?" Liam asked, he wasn't even in our form.   
"Well Li, the thing is we're already married, we didn't want to tell anyone its all hush, hush. He transfered schools because he couldn't bare to part from me." Harry swooned, I heard awing and cringed.   
"I will murder you in your sleep." I whispered to him, Harry pouted but  
" He said, I rolled my eyes at him not having the energy to argue with him.  The bell rang signalling first lesson but Harry pulled he aside. I followed him down and empty corridor confused.   
"See the thing is Lou, I really don't want to go to school today, gossiping girls and we have double maths and English." He said, I nodded that was true, today sucked.   
"So.you found a hole in the fence and we're going to skip."I finished for him, Harry grinned, his green eyes lighting up.   
" So where to?" I asked after we clambered through a hole.   
"I was thinking we could go to Zoe's and then  I have somewhere to show you." We walked in silence and I looked up and rolled my eyes.  
"Seems like your wish is fulfilled, its snowing Haz." I said, he laughed.   
"British weather sucks but we both are underdressed for the snow." He pointed out, I nodded, we got to Zoe's and I ordered a black coffee. We sat down in a booth and Harry made a face.   
"How you can drink black coffee unsweetened is a mystery to me." He sipped on his hot chocolate.   
"Hey I'm sweet enough." I argued, he chuckled endearingly.   
"Nial's just text me, rumor has it we're skipping school to go on a date." Harry laughed and I rolled my eyes.    
"Well we kinda are, aren't w" I pointed out, Harry blushed. We chatted until we had both finished our drinks and Harry grabbed my hand and lead me into the woods.   
"You're not going to murder me. Are you? I asked only half joking, Harry rolled his eyes.   
"Sometimes Lou, you can be so dramatic." We walked for a while and stopped at a lake and the sight took my breath away.   
The lake was a clear blue and lined with flowers, the whole place looked like something out of a movie.  
"Picture perfect." I gasped.  I sat down under the tree and Harry handed me a sweater out of his bag.   
"I like to come here when everything becomes too much, its kind of a hideout." He whispered.   
"I am honoured that you showed me." I replied. Harry got out his phone and put it in shuffle, we lay there for a while; enjoying each others company, none of us wanting to break this special moment. Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking out loud " came on and Harry got up.   
"Louis Tomlinson would you please dance with me." He mock bowed a mischievous grin on his face.   
"I cant dance Haz." I complained, he pulled me up.   
"I'll teach you." He promised. He lead me into a waltz and we were unusually in sync. Harry moved with a certain grace it took years to achive, I could see him performing on stage, he moved so effortlessly it was unreal. The song finished and we stood there looking into each other's eyes and Harry leant forward and his lips met mine. It felt like nothing before, I swear actual fireworks went off; I could feel electricity running though my body, he broke the kiss and left me breathless.  
"And you said you couldn't dance!" Harry accused, I laughed softly.   
"Maybe I lied?"   
My phone went off and I checked it.   
"Haz my mum has told me to invite you for tea, you don't have to come but she will probably kill you if you don't." I told him, he beamed.   
"I'd love to come over." He replied, I text my mum back and out my phone in my pocket.   
"So Love where to next?" Harry grabbed his things and I smiled at the nickname.   
"Let's go to pick the twins up from preschool." I smiled when Harry's face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little cut off .... More to come soon


End file.
